Black and White: Journey in Unova, Musical !
by flashers
Summary: Black est un garçon réservé et passionné par les pokemon. Quand White, Tcheren et Bianca s'en vont dans leur voyage initiatique, et reçoivent les trois starter, son voyage débuteras avec plein de surprises, d'aventure et de musique ? Eh oui ! OC SVP !
1. Prologue

**Flashers : Salut et bienvenue à tous à cette fiction que j'ai appelé « Black and White : Journey in Unova, Musical » et j'espère que ça se passera bien ce coup ci =.='. Mais bon avant de commencer toutes choses, passons à l'essentiel =). * Va dans une pièce remplie de casier scolaire et s'arrête devant celui étiqueté « Black » qui se trouve a l'intérieur enchainé * Ami du jour, bonjour !**

**Black : Raaaaaah ! Donne-moi une raison pour ne pas te tuer une fois déchainé !**

**Moi : Paaarce-que ! T'as la peau sur les os et qu'il y a une il y a un buffet dans le salon qui sera à toi quand tu auras détaché White et tout le protagoniste de la 5éme génération …**

*** Il Arracha ses chaines et se précipita sur les casiers où était tout les champions et tutti quanti ***

**Moi : Oh ? Il est plus vivace maintenant …**

**Red d'un casier voisin : Laisse nous sortir, on a FAIM !**

**Pikachu à coté de lui : PIKA !**

**Moi : * Verse un sac de nourriture pokemon Electrik dans une fente du casier * Pikachu, débrouille toi avec Red pour le partage.**

**Red : Tu ne veux quand même pas que je bouffe ça !**

**Moi : * L'ignore * Bon je vais vous expliquer les fonctionnements de dialogue, quand un pokemon les textes sera en **_Italique_**, quand les humain parle il est **normale**. Et voici une petite petit intro de l'histoire.**

Black est un garçon réservé et passionné par les pokemon. Quand White, Tcheren et Bianca s'en vont dans leur voyage initiatique, et reçoivent les trois starter, sont voyage débuteras avec plein de surprises, d'aventure et de musique ? Eh oui !

**Moi : Voila quelque chose que je vais vous expliquer, c'est le « Signal musique » ! Au début de chaque chapitre, je vous donnerais une musique et charger via youtube, est un moment dans l'histoire je dirais vous crierez : « Signal musique # 1 » qui correspond à la musique #1 vous le deviner bien. Evidemment je ne vous y oblige pas mais ça met de l'action et rend la lecture plus vivante . **

*** M'arrête brutalement en entendant des bruits de bagarre dans le salon. Je m'y dirige, m'arrête derrières la porte de la pièce entrouverte pour apercevoir les personnages se battre pour la mousse au chocolat qui est prise par Goyah au sommet des combattants KO … Et Dento, un peu en arrière de la scène pensif ***

**Dento : It's Tasting Time ! (en anglais c'est plus classe, à cause de l'allitération)**

**Moi : STOP !**

**Dento : Plaît-il ?**

**Moi : Ne gâche pas ton talent pour ses ratés et trouve une solution pour m'en sortir avec ces demeurés mentales !**

**Dento : Eh bien … Vous n'avez cas ne pas utilisez que ces personnages.**

**Moi : hein ?**

**Dento : Mais oui, si vous utilisez des personnages inventé, OC si tu préfère, tu obtiendra un mélange à la fois unique et original !**

**Moi : Merci Dento, t'assure ! Et je vous invite à voir sa nouvelle pose lors des flamboyants match Don. Parenthèse fermé, bon ou j'ai bien pu mettre ma fiche à OC * M'en vais et reviens avec un feuille en main * La voila !**

**Présentation d'un formulaire d'OC :**

**Nom :**

**Age :**

**Lieu de naissance :**

**Passé :**

**Description physique et mentale :**

**Pokemon : (Un Maximum de 6 pokemon et donné moi les attaques)**

**Niveau : Débutant / Intermédiaire / Expert **

**Stratégie : Si vous en n'avais pas j'accepte l'original de « tu fonce dans le tas »**

**Cri de combat :**

**Autres : Si vous avez d'autres petits trucs a dire faite le.**

**Mon exemple :**

**Nom : Arui Noharimi**

**Age : 15 ans**

**Lieu de naissance : Frimapic ( Sinnoh )**

**Passé : Orphelin depuis 10 ans, après un accident de la route. Il a été recueilli par une famille d'Evoli, qui l'a ramené jusqu'à la ville se qui explique sa passion pour cette espèce. Il aussi un pouvoir depuis la naissance qui l'a fait être rejeté par la société. Il peut lire dans les pensée « vous vous n'aimeriez pas que quelqu'un y jette un œil =) ».**

**Description physique et mentale: Il fait 1.70 mètre, a les cheveux noir, courts et lisse. Il a les yeux de couleur argent mais devienne rouge quand il lis dans les pensées. Il porte souvent un sweet noir à manche longue, un jean, des gants anti-éléments sur les mains. C'est une personne a l'écoute et donne son avis quand on lui demande conseil sur la situation, même si il s'emporte un peu des fois c'est un personne sur on peut compter cas le danger se pointe, et a toujours de bonne idée pour s'en sortir.**

**Pokemon : toutes les évolutions d'Evoli qui sont Hors de leur pokeball.**

**Stratégie : S'adapter au terrain et utiliser les capacités fusion.**

**Cri de combat : « En avant Evoli, je te choisis ! » « Je compte sur toi, Pyroli, Go ! » « Se n'est pas fini, Noctali ! Montre leur ta force ! »**

**Autres : Il adore les confiseries, on le trouve souvent avec la bouche remplie de ses maudits produits industriels super trop bon.**

**Vous pouvez variez. Faire des gentils, des méchants, des débutants et des bons dresseurs. Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi, je le jugerais et verrais si c'est bon. J'accepterais jusqu'à 16 OC.**

**Moi : Pour la mise à jour je vais tenter de le faire tout les deux semaines. Je vais essayer un mélange entre l'anime et le jeu qui se respecte. ( ce qui n'as pas était respecté désolé )**

**Dento : Joli goût, si le mélange entre le sérieux acide du jeu et que l'originalité juteuse de l'animé sont bien préparé, ils vont créer un gout enivrant qui nous pousse à aller encore plus hauts ! C'est un gout 4 étoiles.**

**Moi : Merci Dento ! J'accueillerai vos commentaires a vous les bras ouvert. Que la lumières sois dans vos cœurs. A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashers : Bienvenue à ce premier chapitre de cette grande aventure ! Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis a posté mais etant donné mon statut de geek, j'ai passé plus de temps a errer sur le net qu'à écrire alors je vous dis : Un gros Gômen '**

**Et je signale que je suis en manque d'OC ! Envoyer moi vos personnages par message ou par commentaire…**

**Et je signale aussi que vous ne devriez pas lire ce chapitre quand vous avais faim, c'est une mise en garde.**

**Black : Bla bla bla. Et ça parle, ça parle. Quel ennui…**

**Moi : T'as un problème ? **

**Black : Oui, je suis las, et je n'ai pas envie d'écouter le long monologue que tu as préparer, j'ai besoin d'action. Tu me dois bien ça après ces mois que tu m'as fait passée dans ce placard à balais.**

**Moi : Scolaire le placard, c'était un placard scolaire.**

**Black : On s'en fiche ! J'ai besoin de bouger et me battre !**

**Moi : D'accord, d'accord ! Je t'aie déjà prévu des combats qui …**

**Black : GENIAL ! Mais qu'est qu'on attend alors ? * Il sortit de la pièce en courant ***

**Moi : * le regarde, désespéré * Quel suffisance, juste au moment ou j'allais lui dire que les combats commenceront pour lui dans le chapitre suivant … Bref, passons ! Je signale dans ce chapitre que deux « signal musique ».**

Le premier est : Inazuma Eleven OST1 - Track 07 - Activate! Burning Phase « Signale #1 »

**Le deuxième est : **Inazuma Eleven OST1 - Track 06 - Raimon Junior School ~Endo and Co**. ****" Signale #2 "**

**Les deux seront disposé au milieu et à la fin du chapitre. Allons, lecteur ! Le commencement d'une épopée est proche !**

**Merci à Suuchanx3, qui m'as envoyé mon premier OC, n'hésité pas a envoyer vos propre personnage par message ou commentaire, je les considérer tous avec attention.**

**Chapitre 1 : Black ! Vers Unys !**

Sur une île de la baie d'Unys ( 10 :30 Pm ) 

Sur une île de la baie d'Unys, une silhouette mince courait à l'abri des rochers d'une petite plage, à l'abri de la lumière du phare qui surplombait l'île.

«La nuit aurait était une couverture parfaite, si seulement le phare n'éclairer pas aussi l'entré.» Se dit la jeune qui observer par-dessus sa cachette l'entré du phare devant laquelle était posté deux hommes qui portaient des tenues de chevalier. «Et quand je pense que Joey disait que mes choix vestimentaire étaient assez spéciaux … Rah ! Reste concentrer ! Tu dois trouver un moyen d'entré sans te faire repéré. Mais comment ?»

L'adolescente se laissa tombait dos au rocher, et regarda la mer de yeux vague, perdu dans ses réflexions. Elle se mit à observer les environs, évaluant sa situation, qui remarqua t'elle, était délicate. Le ciel étoilé était parcouru par au moins une dizaine de Rhinolove, tandis que des Miradar étaient perchés sur le mur du bâtiment, sans compter la possibilité qu'il y ait des gradés de la Team Plasma mêlé à tout cela. Au bout de deux minutes d'intense réflexion, elle se massant le crâne qui souffrait d'une forte migraine.

«Oh Arceus … Rappelez pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça ? » Pleurnicha-t-elle, quand la réponse lui vient. C'était pour ses amis. «Quand même risqué. Dois courir ou respecter ma promesse ? »

**(Lancement du « Signale #1 » GO !)**

Elle retomba par terre en se tenant la tête, aux prises d'un énorme conflit intérieure. Le fil de ces pensait furent coupés quand elle ressentit des vibrements au niveau de sa ceinture, et remarqua que ses six pokéballs tremblé violemment. A cet vue, une détermination farouche la saisit, exaltant en elle un esprit combatif.

«C'est vrai ! Je suis devenu dresseuse, et ou que j'aille, mes Pokémon seront là pour me soutenir.» Se cria-t-elle mentalement. Elle enfila sont gant de cuir blanc, et fixa le phare avec détermination. «Où avais-je la tête ? Et puis si je ne peux pas passer en douce, je n'aie cas foncé dans le tas !»

Elle sortit de sa cachette et commença à marcher dans la clairière d'un pas régulier vers la porte d'entré. Les deux hommes en tenue de chevalier la voyant s'approcher l'éclairèrent avec leurs lampes, révélant le physique de la jeune fille, que cachait l'obscurité. Il se tenait devant eux une adolescente de taille moyenne, aux yeux de couleur améthyste et au cheveu noir coupé semi-long. Elle était vêtue d'une camisole à manche moyenne lui arrivant en haut du nombril et d'une autre camisole a bretelle spaghetti arrivant a sa ceinture blanche, porte un jean moulant mauve et de ballerine noir et blanche.

«Halte ! Qui vas là !» Lui cria un des gardes.

La jeune fille répondit tout sourire.

«Mon nom est Mika Meyer, dresseuse de pokemon. » Répondit-elle avec assurance tandis qu'elle faisait craquer ses jointures. Elle saisit ses six pokéball et les lança en l'air. « Et ça va barder ! Team Plasma ! »

Les six pokeball éclatèrent dans des gerbes de lumière, révélant un Dracaufeu, un Mentali, un Ectoplasma, un Nidoqueen, un Leviator, et un Dracolosse qui était de couleur vert. Les deux sbires tous d'abord paniqué, se ressaisir et prirent un talkie-walkie.

«Un intrus a était repérer à l'entré principale ! Sonné l'alarme !» Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Juste après, une grosse alarme se fit entendre. Les deux sbires sortirent leur pokéball respectif.

«Tu vas souffrir petite !» Dit le plus grand des deux chevaliers.

«Je ne crois pas, non…»

Ils s'apprêtèrent à lancer leur Ball, quand ils s'effondrèrent tout deux au sol, Ectoplasma qui riait en flottant au dessus d'eux, juste après les avoir assommé.

«Bien joué Ectoplasma. Maintenant c'est le moment de montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !» Dit-elle à son équipe qui répondit de grandes exclamations. Content de la motivation montrer par son équipe elle commença donnée des consignes à chacun.

«Tout d'abord il faut repérer la cible. Ectoplasma, tu vas fouiller le phare de fond en comble pour la retrouver. Compris ?»

Le pokemon Ombre hocha la tête en affirmation avant de disparaître à travers le mur du phare.

«Il faut empêcher les renforts de parvenir au phare et même dans l'île. Leviator, tu intercepteras tout les bateaux venant vers l'ile. Nidoqueen, tu garderas la porte d'entré que tu protégeras coute que coute.»

Leviator en réponse poussa un rugissement a glacé le sang et glissa jusqu'à la plage aux aguets du moindre bateau. Nidoqueen se contenta de se plaçait simplement à coté de l'entré et Mika savait qu'elle n'en bougerait pas.

«Bien. Et va falloir se débarrasser de tous ces gêneurs.» Maugréa l'ado en levant les yeux vers les Miradar et Rhinolove qui commençaient à s'agiter. «Dracaufeu, Dracolosse, je vous les laisse.»

Les deux dragons ne se firent par redirent deux fois, car ils s'envolèrent de suite après. Dracaufeu chargeant les Miradar perchés, et le shiny s'attaqua aux Rhinolove. Mika se précipita vers l'entré du phare.

«Mentali ! Tu viens avec moi !» Appela-t-elle en pénétrant le phare, suivie de près par le félin rose.

«Les amis … Bonne chance !»

L'intérieur du phare montrait que ce dernier n'avais pas était utilise depuis un certain temps, le papier peint des murs d'une couleur aujourd'hui indistinct se décollez à certain endroit a cause de l'humidité du lieu, et l'escalier de pierre qui monter en colimaçon autour d'une colonne centrale, voyait ses marche se recouvrir de lichens. Malgré ses signes de vieillesse, Mika éprouvait une grande nostalgie, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle ne rencontrât, a son grand étonnement, aucun sbire Plasma. Mika regarda par le trou circulaire permettant à la lumière de circulait a l'extérieur et y vis la réponse a cette absence prononcé. Devant le phare s'attroupé dans la clairière une douzaine de chevaliers qui avait coalisé avec leur Pokemon pour tenter de faire bouger Nidoqueen, qui les repousser aisément avec Ultimapoing.

«Il ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre a une attaque. Il n'ont même pas posté de comité d'accueil.» Fit observer Mika a son pokémon.

«Hélas, vous vous trompez. » Dit une voix a coté d'elle.

Trois marche plus haut, se tenait un Plasma, qui contrairement aux autres, ne portait pas son casque laissant parait de cheveux blond coupé court. Elle fut si surpris par cet apparition qu'elle failli glisser.

«Au contraire, nous t'attendions.» Poursuivis l'homme. «Viens et poursuis ton chemin, et tu comprendras qu'elle est notre véritable puissance.» Et il disparut dans l'obscurité de l'escalier, laissant une Mika encore tout surprise derrière lui.

«Nous n'allons pas nous arrête en plein chemin pour si peu.» Grommela-t-elle en continuant l'ascension de la tour. L'escalier s'arrêtait, laissant la jeune fille devant une porte qui amenait sur le toit d'un bâtiment qui était construit contre le phare. Cette terrasse offrait un assez bon espace, et était éclairé par trois torches, de l'autre ce trouvait un escalier descendant. Juste en face, l'homme de l'escalier.

«Qu'est que tu veux ?» Demanda Mika à l'homme.

«Des réponses me suffiront.» Lui répondit-il.

«A quel sujet ?»

«De ton réseaux.»

«Hors de question !»

L'homme soupira, visiblement peu satisfait de cet réponse. Son front se rida, montrant son agacement.

«Alors je récupérerais ses informations, par la force !»

«Surement pas ! Mentali en avant !» Appela Mika, et le félin rose s'avança devant sa dresseuse, prête à la défendre.

L'homme lança sans dire un mot une pokeball en l'air, libérant un Luxray face à Mentali. Le deux Pokémon se jaugèrent du regard, et un silence pesant souffla sur la terrasse.

«Mentali, Rafale Psy !» Cria Mika.

La pierre sur le front de Mentali se m'y a luire d'une lumière arc-en-ciel, projetant un rayon psychique vers Luxray.

«Luxray, utilise Chargeur.» Commanda calmement l'homme.

Les poils du Luxray s'hérissèrent alors qu'un puissant courant électrique circuler entre eux. Le rayon psychique frappa Luxray qui ne broncha pas a l'attaque.

«Bien Mentali ! Continue avec Météore !»

«Luxray, Chargeur. »

«Hein ? Pourquoi continue t-il avec Chargeur ? » Se demanda Mika.

La pluie de Météore frappa Luxray qui emmagasiner encore les volts à travers son corps, lui tirant une petit grimace de douleur.

«Parfait ! Enchaine avec Psyko !» Dit Mika en pleine confiance.

«Chargeur. »

«Encore ? » Se dit-elle.

Les yeux de Mentali devinrent bleu, et juste après, Luxray qui poursuivait son attaque, fut soulever en l'air et brutalement claquer au sol. Le pokemon Brilloeil poussa un gémissement a l'impact qui craquela le toit en dessous de lui, mais il se releva tout de même, prêt a en découdre.

«Je vois. Il augmente son défense spéciale pour contrer mes coups. Allez Mentali, finis le avec Choc psy ! »

Mentali créa face à elle une douzaine de boules d'énergie psychique, qui entourèrent bientôt Luxray lui empêchant toute sortie. Elles explosèrent au contact de Luxray, dégageant une épaisse fumée mauve et noire.

«On l'a eu !» S'exclama Mika toute excité.

«Tu crois ça ? » Lui demanda l'homme

Mika, s'arrêtant dans sa jubilation, regarda attentivement le nuage de poussière. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise quand t'elle vit s'illuminaient à travers l'écran de poussière. Le nuage se dissipa, révélant leur adversaire debout, visiblement encore plein de ressource. Mika grinça des dents, reconnaissant que l'homme n'était pas un adversaire facile. Mentali retourna auprès de son entraineuse, prête à la protéger de toute agression.

**( Fin du «signal****#1» Arrêt ! )**

«Mentali, ce n'est pas grave, utilise Rafla psy, encore une fois ! »

Mentali se mit de nouveau a concentrer son pouvoir à travers la pierre sur son front, se concentrant davantage que la première fois, et relâcha un faisceaux lumineux vers Luxray.

«Repousse-le avec Fatal-foudre. »

Juste un seconde avant que le faisceau ne le touche, Luxray relâcha un puissant trait électrique, dont la puissance aurait largement suffit a alimenter un foyer une nuit, et qui passa l'attaque de mentali comme si elle n'était pas. La folle quantité de volt poursuivis sa course vers le félin rose, qui était choqué par la différence de puissance.

L'esprit de Mika tilta en voyant son pokémon en danger.

«Détourne-le avec Psyko ! »

Mentali se ressaisit assez pour concentrer sa force sur le trait le dirigeant au sol. L'impact fit trembler le bâtiment et souffla sur tout le terrain un nuage de poussière. Mika se couvrit les yeux de son bras, et examina le terrain. La poussière soulevé réduise beaucoup sa visibilité. «Au moins » se dit-elle «On est sur le même pieds d'égalité, ils ne doivent pas y voir grand-chose avec cette purée de pois ...». Elle décida de contournez son adversaire pour prendre l'escalier, pour profité du nuage comme camouflage.

Mais à peine elle fit un pas pour s'élancer, qu'elle fut arrêter par un cri provenant juste a sa droite. Juste devant elle, Luxray venait de plaquer Mentali au sol sous une de ses puissantes pattes, l'immobilisant net. Elle commença a se débattre, mais fut vite forcé a abandonner par la force de son agresseur. Mika, choqué, réalisa son erreur.

«J'avais complètement oublié que les Luxray peuvent voire à travers les objets opaque. Et zut ! »

Le juron était bien faible, elle en aurait surement trouvé de plus coloré, mais la situation appelez a l'urgence et son cerveau se mit à tournez à cent à l'heure. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire une seule commande, la voix de l'homme retentit à travers le nuage.

«Luxray, Machouille ! »

Mika ne put retenir un cri d'horreur quand elle vit les dents de Luxray se planté profondément dans les cotes de son compagnon, qui poussa des cris de douleur. Un crac aigu retentit, indiquant qu'une de cote venait de cédait, et un mince filé de sang s'étendit par terre.

«Finis la avec Croc éclair ! » Cria l'homme d'une voix froide.

Les cris de Mentali redoublèrent quand elle senti l'électricité coulé a travers son corps, lui imposant une douleur a chaque cellule de son corps. Luxray relâcha sa prise, qui tomba inerte au sol, dans un bruit mât.

«Mentali ! NON ! »

Mika courut se penchait vers son amie le visage rongeait d'inquiétude, mais elle vit à sa respiration lente et laborieuse qu'elle vivait encore.

«Tu as perdu fillette. » Lui déclara l'homme, alors que le nuage de poussière entre eux se dissipa.

Mika ne répondit pas, tout les fait était là, elle avait perdu. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui marchait vers elle.

«Tu vas venir avec moi… »

Il s'interrompra, lors qu'il regarda d'un air modérément impressionné, Mentali se battre pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Sa dresseuse la regarda sans voix, sauf murmurant une fois son nom, se remettre entre elle et Luxray, qu'elle fixa d'un regard ou brulait une flamme de détermination.

«Que tu puisse te relevait après cet enchainement est impressionnant, mais que tu le face pour cette fille est stupide …» Déclara-t-il d'un ton las, provoquant les grognement de Mentali. « Je vais t'épargner quand même. Luxray, Hurlement. »

Avant que Mentali ne puissent faire le moindre geste et exprimait la moindre protestation, Luxray poussa un puissant hurlement, qui renvoya le félin dans sa pokéball dans un rayon rouge. Mika se retrouva de nouveau sans défense face a son puissant ennemi.

«Luxray, utilise Cage-éclaire sur la fille. »

La jeune fille recula d'instinct, sentant la peur de la proie sans défense face a son prédateur. Son esprit lui disait de courir mais son corps, en contradiction avec celui-ci, refuser de bouger. Elle regarda le flux d'électricité vers elle, et fut d'un coup stopper par un torrent flamme bleu qui manqua Mika de peu. La jeune fille eu un saut de recul quand elle sentie les flammes roussir un peu les bretelles de sa manche droite, alors que celles-ci avait frappé le Luxray de plein fouet. Le pokemon Brilloail demeurer debout, mais ses poils roussis montrer qu'il avait prit des dégât sévère. Elle se retournât et vit que son Dracolosse venait de se posé, la sauvant juste à temps. La présence de son premier compagnon l'empli d'un soulagement profond. Mais Mika devait faire vite, s'enfuir de cette ile était devenu très délicat, surtout avec tout ses sbires posté sur l'île, ses amis arrivé a les retenir, mais le temps jouais contre eux.

«Dracolosse … » Murmura la jeune fille à son amie, qui s'était penché pour l'entendre «Il faut que je fasse vite, tu peut le retenir un peu ? »

Le dragon retroussa sa lèvre inferieur montrant ses dents à ses adversaires. Mika compris que sa question l'avait vexé. Son meilleur ami était toujours prêt a se battre, peu importe les circonstances.

«Merci Dracolosse. » Dit Mika qui sauta pour embrasser sa joue et enlacer ses bras autour de son cou. « Un conseil, continue avec ton attaque Draco-rage. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de courir vers l'escalier en décrivant une grande courbe pour évitez ses adversaires. Ceux n'étant pas prés à la laissez filer.

«Reste ici ! Luxray attrape la ! » S'écria-t-il en courant lui-même après Mika.

Dracolosse réagit au quart de tour, en une fraction de seconde il libéra un autre torrent de flamme bleu qui les força à sauter en arrière pour évitez d'être frapper. L'attaque bien calculé, sépara leurs deux adversaire de l'escalier en les bloquants contre la paroi du phare, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Mika qui atteint l'escalier et s'y engouffra. Dracolosse vint tout de suite se placer en face de son entré, comme l'homme au cheveu blond il y quelque instant. Mika entendit l'homme lâchait un juron avant de poursuivre sa descente.

L'escalier qui descendait en ligne droite, passait entre deux mur vers le milieu, et déboucher sur une porte tout en bas. Son parcourt l'ayant amené jusqu'à cette porte, Mika en déduit que ce qu'elle cherchait était juste derrière cette porte.

Elle poussa alors la porte, débouchant dans un chambre assez spacieuse mais assez délabré. Elle était meublée d'un lit défait, d'une table sur laquelle était posée une télé, et d'un tiroir rempli de jouet. Debout au milieu de cette piece, ce tenait un homme au visage maigre, portant une grande robe d'un noir au reflet vert foncé, qui avait des bordures d'un vert pâle. Cet ensemble lui donnait l'apparence d'un évêque.

«Tu arrive trop tard, jeune inconsciente. » Lui dit-il, un sourire malin au lèvres. « J'ai ici ce que tu cherche. » Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant une pokeball noir avec des bandes jaunes dessus. « Grâce a ce pokémon, notre pourra monter en puissance, jusqu'à s'élever au statut de Héro ! »

Mika se sentit mal, elle était arrivée trop tard ! Mais elle devait agir. Face à un sage, elle n'avait que peu de chance, mais elle devait tenter son coup. Son adversaire avait trois Pokéball a la ceinture.

«Allez Mentali, fait de ton mieux ! » Cria-t-elle en jetant sa Ball devant elle, libérant son ami, qui se tenu debout, malgrés toute ses blessures.

Le sage envoya alors devant lui un pokéball, libérant face a lui un Pokémon semblable a un homard géant. Un Colhomard, le sage jouait sur l'avantage du type. Mika savait ses chance de gagner quasiment nul. Elle fit signe à son mentali d'approchait, lui souffla à l'oreille des mots qui échappèrent au sage, mais manifestement ils déplurent au Pokémon qui protesta.

Une grande détonation se fit entendre fesant tremblé les murs et le plafond, Mika aperçut par la porte des débris tomber sur l'escalier, et quelque seconde plus tard, elle entendit des pas résonnés dans celui-ci. Le sbire aux cheveux blonds apparu dans le cadre de la porte.

«Sage Ryoku. » Dit-t-il en s'inclinant. «Toutes les gêneurs de cette île on était neutralisé.»

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Mika. Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

«Parfait Breshel. Il n'en plus que deux…» Dit Ryoku en regardant Mika et mentali.

«Mentali, s'il te plait, fais le.» Demanda à voix basse Mika, en posant dans ses yeux un regard de compassion mêlé au désespoir.

Mentali regarda sa dresseuse avec tristesse. Ses grands yeux mauves s'humidifièrent. Elle fit un léger hochement de tête, montrant qu'elle obéirait.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais c'est peine per… » Commença le sage.

«Je ne pense pas ! Mentali, Tourmagik ! » Cria Mika après avoir donné un foulard a mentali, interrompant Ryoku.

A ce moment, la pierre frontale de Mentali se mit luire d'une lueur dorée, alors que deux cylindres dorés entoura l'hyperball a la main de Ryoku et le foulard de mentali. Les deux objets s'inter changèrent instantanément, sous la mine étourdi du sage Ryoku.

«Non ! » S'écria le sage tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Mentali.

«Mentali … Téléport. » Dit Mika, avant que cette dernière, qui après un dernier regard en arrière, ne se volatisa.

Ryoku poussa alors un grand cri de rage, de frustration, qui fit sourire Mika malgré son sort.

Renouet ( 7 :30 am )

**(Debut du " Signale #2 " Allez-y !)**

Le soleil se levait sur la région d'Unys, qui reflétait ses rayons de sa verdure luxuriante. Le printemps, qui venait tout juste de remplacer l'hiver, livrait un magnifique spectacle mêlant la neige et les plants poussant. Dans la petite bourgade de Renouet, habitant une modeste maison proche du centre du village, un jeune adolescent dormait dans son lit berçait dans ces rêves.

L'adolescent dormait profondément quand il senti son corps rebondir sur son lit, et une voix qui lui criait dessus.

«Grand frère ! Réveil toi c'est l'heure ! Tu sais on est quel jour, hein ! Allez, Black debouuuut !»

L'endormie poussa un grognement, et ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer la petite fille en train de sauter à coté lui. Il se releva brusquement, surprenant la petite qui s'arrêta net.

«Célia ! Qu'est qui te prend de me réveiller comme ça ! Un week-end !»

Célia posa son regard sur ses chaussettes, l'air désolé. Black poussa un soupir en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux brun ébouriffé, il n'aimait levait la voix sur elle, en la regardant ainsi, cela lui faisait de la peine. Célia était considérer dans son village comme mignonne par définition, ses grands yeux noirs, ses long cheveux brun tressait en couette de chaque coté de sa tête, lui donner cet air adorable que les mères aimaient contempler. Sa petite taille et sa peau douce accentué cet aspect.

«Mais, tu sais quel jour on est, hein ? Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en retard …»

Black passa ses main sur son visage, en tentant de rassemblé ses esprits, en vain. Il s'affala de nouveau dans son lit ignorant les protestations de sa petite sœur.

«Black, tu dois te levez !» Lui cria Celia en le poussant. «Tu ne voulais pas devenir dresseur, comme tu le disais souvent ?»

D'un coup, un déclic se fit dans la tête de Black, qui se leva et bondit dans la salle de bain conjointe à sa chambre.

«Zut ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait recevoir notre premier pokemon aujourd'hui ! Je suis en retard ! »

«Fais vite grand frère ! » Insista Célia, qui sautillait sur place.

Le frère s'arrêta, puis revins vers sa petite sœur, à qui il caressa la tête, un sourire reconnaissant sur ses lèvres. «Merci Célia. » Dit-il avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Célia sourit en filant de la chambre toute excité.

«J'ai hâte que tu me montre ton Pokémon tu sais ? »

Black se déshabilla et tira les rideaux de sa douche. Il tourna la manivelle bleu, laissant coula une eau glacé sur lui. Réprimant un cri de surprise, il laissa l'eau réveillé tout ses sens. Une fois habitué à la température, il tourna la manivelle rouge. La sensation de chaleur lui fit du bien et l'apaisa. Après s'être savonner, shampooiner et rincer, Black retourna dans sa chambre se vêtir. Il trouva plier sur le dossier de sa chaise un jean noir et ample, un tshirt noir caché par une veste bleu, et posé sur tout cela sa casquette qu'il avait reçu hier à son anniversaire. Après s'être vêtu de cette ensemble, Black prit son sac en bandoulière dans le quel il avait déjà mit tout ses préparatifs de voyage, et quelque vêtement de rechange.

Black descendit l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine, ou il fut accueillit par une délicieuse odeur de bacons grillés. Il vit sa mère au fourneau préparant son petit déjeuner, celle-ci le salua avec un chaleureux sourire.

«Bonjour mon poussin, bien dormis ? Tu as encore des traces d'oreiller sur ton visage. »

«J'ai trop dormis je crois. » Répondit-il en caressant les traces sur sa joue, et poussa un dernier long bâillement.

«Met ta main devant ta bouche mon cœur. » Réprimanda sa mère.

«Désolé … » Dit-il en s'asseyant. Il se servit un verre de jus alors que sa mère lui mit devant une assiette remplie d'œuf au plat couvert de fromage, ainsi que quelque tranche de bacon grésillant encore dans son assiette. Black sentit l'eau lui montait à la bouche, alors il s'attaqua au jaune d'œuf avec une tartine de beurre. Il mâcha le tout lentement, laissant le tout fondre sur sa langue.

«C'est délicieux maman ! Merci ! » Dit Black d'une voix chantante.

«Mange tout. Et il y en a encore. » Sa mère était ravi du bonheur de son fils et ajouta. « Tu ne bénéficiera pas tout les jours d'un repas correct lors de ton voyage. »

Sortant de la nuit, son estomac réclamait son dût, que l'adolescent s'empressait de satisfaire. Il avala toute son assiette, essuyant le jaune avec la mie. Il n'avait plus faim mais suivant le conseil de sa mère, il se resservit une deuxième assiette néanmoins moins garnie. Après l'avoir finis et ternis sa gourmandise. Black regarda sa montre qui indiquer onze heure moins cinq.

«Désolé maman mais je dois y aller. Je reviens quand j'aurai reçu mon pokémon ! » Dit-il en sortant de la maison familiale. Il s'étira un peu, avant d'entamer un sprint à travers la bourgade.

Au début de sa course, le soleil couvrait tout le village dans sa douce chaleur matinale, tiède, qui permettait à Black de maintenir un rythme régulier dans sa foulé. Tout d'abord il observait les maisons, le ciel, les envols de Poichigeon à son approche, puis sa course frénétique a travers les fermes et les prés le plongea dans une sorte de transe, où il n'entendait que le son de ses pas martelant le sol, qui de tant à autres, giclait dans des flaques d'eau. Le vent frais du matin, la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa nuque, le parfum frais des champs et la nature, Black se sentait bien, si bien. C'était le jour parfait pour commencer son aventure.

**(Fin du " Signale #2 " Stop !)**

Il ralentit un peu quand il commença à ralentir quand le laboratoire du professeur Keeteleria lui apparut après avoirs tourné à une dernière maison, dont il salua les propriétaires à qui il avait fait du Poké-sitting pendant l'une de leur absence. Le bâtiment du professeur était un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres domaines, la bâtisse, élevé sur une petite colline, avait un aspect moderne et posséder, vous le croyez bien, un terraine de quinze hectares qui s'étendait dans la forêt, où se trouver une grande diversité de spécimen. Il arriva devant la porte du bâtiment, qui brutalement quand t'il s'arrêta prés d'elle. Black n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il ressentit une vive douleur au crâne alors que qu'elle que chose de moue et lourd le percuta. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qui était à l' origine de ce bazar, Belle. Il aperçut aussi que la jeune blonde s'était affalé sur lui en trébuchant, et que la position était assez inconvenante. Black sentit son visage tourné au rouge. Belle, elle, ne semblait pas du tout gênée, surement à cause de son innocence et sa pureté naturelle.

Belle se mit en position assise et remit son béret en place. Quand t'elle reconnut Black, elle sourit.

«Ah salut Black ! Je suis super contente de te voir tu sais ? Devine, j'ai reçu mon premier pokémon et c'est un adorable Grikui, je suis si contente ! Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Et bien que je vais pouvoir voyager à travers Unys aussi. Dis black, tu veux le voir n'est pas ? »

Elle avait enchainé ses phrases à une telle vitesse qu'il en perdit la moitié des mots.

«Oui moi je suis content de te voir Belle, mais tu peux te lever s'il te plait ? »

«Oh ! Oui pardon Black. » Dit-elle en s'exécutant.

Elle proposa sa main à Black qui la saisit. Il failli perdre l'équilibre a cause de la force avec la quelle elle le remit debout. A ce moment, le professeur Keeteleria, ainsi que deux adolescents, apparurent dans le cadre de la porte. Blanche et Tcheren. Il fut bien content qu'ils l'aie pas aperçut dans la position gênante de tout de suite.

«Bonjour Black ! » Dit la professeure, avec un salut de la main.

«Bonjour professeur. » Répondit-il au professeur. « Salut. » Dit-il en se tourna vers Blanche et Tcheren.

«Salut Black ! Sa va ? » Répondit Blanche qui était radieuse.

«Tu est encore en retard. » Lui dit Tcheren sans cérémonie.

Black se dépoussiéra avant de lui répondre.

«Oui je sais. Mais je suis là pour prendre mon premier pokemon. On fera des combats après ! » Dit Black qui devint soudain tout excité. Un combat pokémon, devenir dresseur, c'était tout son rêve !

Le professeur Keeteleria posa alors sur un regard triste.

«Je suis désolé Black, mais ils ont déjà était distribuer. »

Black la regarda, ne comprenant pas.

«Tout les pokémon de départ ont était distribuer à leur maître et ceux qui reste sont encore trop jeune… »

«Ah … » Dit Black qui fut déçu, mais évita de le montrer.

Blanche et Belle paraissait triste pour lui, Tcheren semblait n'en avoir que faire.

«Oh Black ! Je suis si désolé pour toi ! Je suis désolé, si désolé… » Répéta inlassablement Belle.

«Tu pourra toujours nous rejoindre plus tard. » Le consola Blanche au milieu de deux flots d'excuse de Belle.

«Sa va les filles, Je m'en remettrais. » Dit-il en se tournant pour partir. « Faite un bon voyage. » Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

«Black … » Commença Belle en levant la main vers lui, comme pour l'arrêter, avant que Blanche ne posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant signe de le laisser.

«Laisse-lui sa dignité. » Dit doucement Blanche qui avait compris l'état de Black.

Ce dernier s'éloigner, abaissant sa casquette qui lui cacha ses yeux, qui ne purent retenir les larmes qu'il essayer de refouler.

«Allons y, la journée est encore jeune, nous serons proche de avant la tombé de nuit. » Déclara Tcheren en s'éloignant vers un sentier proche du laboratoire les mains dans les poches.

Les deux jeune filles regardèrent Black d'un air peiné, puis rattrapèrent Tcheren, s'éloignant de Black, de Renouet. Black justement, leur lança un petit regard, voyant ses amis s'éloigner dans leur voyage. «Moi aussi, je parcourais les arènes, moi aussi je découvrirais des pokémons, moi aussi j'irais a travers Unys !» Pensa Black pour consoler sa peine. Mais il n'en fit rien et sa peine resta intacte. «Que va penser Célia ? Elle sera surement déçu … » Il revint alors d'un pas lent, telle une marche funèbre, chez lui.

Le professeur regarda Black disparaitre derrière les maisons avec un pincement au cœur. Elle regrettait que ce jeune qui adoré les Pokémon ne puissent ainsi partir à l'aventure. Et à ce moment là, le téléphone sonnât.

**Flashers : Bravo a tous ! Vous avez très bien jouais aujourd'hui ! Surtout toi Black, les larmes semblaient si réelles. Bravo !**

**Black : Mais parce que je n'aie pas combattu !**

**Flashers : J'aurai du parié …**

**Mika : Et moi je deviens quoi ?**

**Flashers : Huh huh huh … Tu verras.**

**Mika : Tu m'inquiète toi …**

**Bon j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, si vous avez des critique a me faire, allez car sachez que peut importe qu'elle soit bon ou mauvaise, JE LES AIME TOUTES w .**

**A plus ! Loïc Du 83.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moi: ( Flashers) : **** MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! **

**Black & Co.:**** Oh non … ****¤ Ils déposèrent tous leurs cartes ¤**

**Moi:**** Et si je suis de retour, finit vos maudit jeu de carte alors que vous parier rien ! C'est scandaleux !**

**Black : … =='**

**Moi : SHAA SHAA SHAA SHAA !**

**Black : Le rire de Barbe Noire ? T'es en forme dis donc. Tu as pris des vitamines ?**

**Moi : Désolé mes chers lecteurs, j'ai était longtemps absent, et je ne peux pas dire que c'est à cause d'examen ou autres travails, non c'est je parce que je suis un bon petit Geek U_Û et que après mes darent m'ont confisqué mon ordi =.=' !**

**Black : Tu as bientôt finis de m'ignorer ! ¤ Black donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête de Flashers ¤**

**Moi : … ¤ Me releva et réécrit sur mon scripte ¤ Tu vas souffrir dans le chapitre suivant …**

**Black : Désolé ne me fais rien ! ¤ Il se mit a genou et joignit ¤**

**Moi : C'est tout vu ! ¤ Arrache la feuille et la donne à Black ¤ Prend ça et va te préparer !**

**Black : D'accord … T-T**

**Moi : J'aimerai en profiter pour remercier tout les personnes m'ayant envoyé leur OC, et je voudrais aussi signaler que je n'accepterais plus d'OC niveau intermédiaire. Faite des débutants et quelque méchant, il n'y pas de mal a le faire ! Sinon avant que j'oubli voici les «Signales musiques» de ce chapitre : **

Le premier: Inazuma Eleven OST1 - Track 17 – The After School Paradise "Signale #1"

Le deuxième: PkMn Movie 12 OST 13 - Mamori hito Shiina «Signale #2 »

Le troisième : Inazuma Eleven OST1 - Track 18 – The tought of Elevens " Signale #3"

**Moi: Voila ! Juste un conseil avant de vous laisser apprécier votre chapitre, ne mettez les musiques que je vous donnes pas très fort, sinon on a tendance à plus écouter que de lire. J'espère que vous pourrez apprécier ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous ceux qui m'on envoyer des OC, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je le dédicace donc à Freak666chaos, à Agrond (Excuse moi du temps mis pour poster.), à Suuchanx3 évidemment, qui m'aide souvent ( Merci c'est vraiment cool de ta part ^v^) et aussi à mon pote Yoël qui commentait mes essais de fanfiction.**

Renouet ( 8 :15 AM )

Le soleil débuter sa montée à travers le ciel bleu, alors que Black remontait le chemin menant jusqu'à chez lui. Tout autour de lui, de l'activité commençait à se faire sentir dans les foyers, ou les humains et pokémons domestiques se réveiller sous les rayons persistants d'un soleil matinal. Vifs, ils étaient pour la plupart d'aplomb pour commencer leur journée, sur laquelle aller débuter pour certain, les vacances d'été.

«Hum … c'est une période magnifique pour commencer son voyage initiatique. »

Comme beaucoup d'ados de son âge, Black voulait partir à travers la région d'Unys après ses seize ans, afin de faire carrière dans le dressage de pokémon. La plupart des enfants ne se voyait pas dans des bureaux comme leur parent, et essayer de faire leur vie dans le dressage, comme certain dresseur professionnelle qui faisait le tour des chaines sportive. Mais la réalité se voulait moins charmante, comme d'habitude, car la plupart des amateurs se retrouver bloquer dès leur premier badge, ou bien finissaient par craquer par la présence d'un danger continu, malgré le faite que la ligue pokémon avait recommandé certain chemin au dresseur.

Black lui n'avait même pas eu la chance de faire ses preuves. La rentrée sera donc dans trois mois.

A cette pensée, Black donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou, l'envoyant direct dans un jardin voisin. Black se crispa, espérant que les habitants ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il s'approcha de la haie qui faisait office de barrière, et vit que tout le manage, composé d'un couple et ses deux enfants, était assis à une table ronde. Ils étaient visiblement en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, regardant un poste TV situer dans l'angle de la fenêtre, qui était assez ouverte pour permettre à Black d'entendre les cris du commentateur.

«… est c'est FINI ! Après un intense match qui aura tenu les spectateurs en haleine jusqu'à la fin du combat, c'est finalement Mei-Lin Chang qui remporte cet intense bras de fer avec le champion et maire de Janusia, Watson ! Elle s'approprie alors le badge Mythe, insigne indispensable pour entrer dans le grand tournoi de la baie d'Unys ! »

Le commentateur s'approcha d'une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs aux yeux noirs et amande, abordant deux chignons des quels descendaient des couettes. Elle portait une robe rouge de style chinois qui s'attachait au niveau de son cou, laissant ses épaules nues. Il tendit son micro à la jeune et lui demanda :

« Bonjour Mei-Lin ! Pourriez-vous nous dire comment vous vous sentez ? Et quels sont vos projets maintenant ? »

«Eh bien tout d'abord Davor, je dois vous dire que je suis la plus heureuse des dresseuses en ce moment !» S'écria-t-elle, un léger accent ponctuant sa voix, son éclat de joie fut accentué par les sifflements enthousiastes des spectateurs de la salle. «Maintenant que j'ai mes huit badges en poches, je compte bien me reposer moi et mes pokémon en attendant le début de la ligue d'Unys qui se déroulera dans huit mois. Evidemment j'en profiterais pour perfectionner ma technique afin de mettre tout mes chances de mon côté. Je vais faire un peu le tour des villes, et flâner. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, aujourd'hui c'est siesta !»

Davor passa le micro au champion tandis que Mei-Lin quittait la salle sous les applaudissements du public, qu'elle saluer avec ses pokémons.

« Pouvez nous donner votre avis sur ce jeune dresseur, M. Watson ? »

«Je serai franc, après avoir éprouvé cette vaillante dresseuse, je peux dès lors vous dire que le tournois cette saison sera des plus intéressant.» Répondu calmement le Champion.

«Oui et rappelons aux téléspectateurs que Mei-Lin est le troisième dresseur à avoir obtenu ces huit badges en cette saison, 4 mois après l'ouverture des arènes, une vraie flèche ! »

« C'est impressionnant certes, mais j'attends toujours avec impatience ce dresseur avec le petit plus par rapport aux autres. » Déclara Watson.

Black resserra sa prise sur la haie, le sang commençant à palpiter dans ses veines. Ce dresseur était tous ce qu'il voulait être. Elle avait réussit, et était reconnu. Et le simple fait que de ne pouvoir essayer de faire ses preuves déchirer l'âme de Black en deux. Sa peine se mua alors en colère, et Black mit un autre de pied cette fois dans une poubelle qui ce renversa, provoquant assez de bruit pour alerté le père de la famille qui passa sa tête par la fenêtre avant de crier :

«Eh ! OH !» Il rentra dans la maison dans laquelle des pas précipité se furent entendre.

Black était trop énervé pour remarquer la personne approchant derrière lui.

«Eh bien. La tristesse se change rapidement en colère chez toi.» Black se retourna pour apercevoir une femme brune en blouse blanche, recouvrant son haut blanc et sa jupe verte. Le professeur Keteeleria lui fit son salut militaire personnalisé, ainsi que son habituel sourire constamment a ses lèvres. «Ce ne dois pas être facile pour toi, Black. » Dit-elle avec un regard rempli de compassion.

« Professeur … » Commença Black.

Il fut interrompu par la brusque ouverture de la porte d'entré de la quel sortit un homme furieux.

«Toi là ! Espèce de sale petite ra…. » Le reste de la phrase s'évanoui lorsque l'homme remarqua le professeur Keteeleria aux coté de Black. «Mais vous êtes le professeur Keteeleria. Excusez moi, je ne m'adresser pas à … »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Répondu le professeur, son sourire radieux au visage. «C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous excusez du désagrément causé. Je vais nettoyer tout cela pour la peine. » Dit-elle en se penchant pour ramasser les déchets.

«Non, non professeur. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je vous prie, je vais le faire. » S'exclama précipitamment l'homme avant de marcher vers sa maison.

« C'est gentils à vous ! » Dit Keteeleria avant de saluer le bonhomme.

Black regarda l'homme rentrait dans sa maison avant de reporter son attention au professeur pokémon.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous ici professeur ? » Demanda-t-il.

«La raison attendra, Black. Retournons au laboratoire, nous discuterons une fois là-bas. » Déclara le professeur en faisant signe à Black de le suivre.

Black arqua du sourcil, la mine perplexe. Qu'est qui pouvait bien attendre qu'ils soient au laboratoire pour être expliqué ? Black ne poussa pas la question plus loin et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant d'emboiter le pas au professeur. Pendant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, et un long silence se mit en place entre eux deux. Ce qui était tant mieux pour Black qui réfléchissait plus calmement à ce que le professeur voulait lui dire, même si pour lui, la possibilité d'avoir un stater semblait quasi nulle, les neuf starter de l'année était déjà parti et ceux en pension étaient trop jeune. Mais alors, que voulait le professeur ?

Black leva les yeux, regardant le professeur marcher devant, surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'allure à laquelle ils avaient marché, et le labo était déjà en vu. Après avoir traversé le grand jardin en face du laboratoire, Black s'étonna de voir le professeur longeais le mur du bâtiment au lieu d'y rentrer. Black la suivit, faisant le tour du grand centre de recherche d'Unys, avant d'arriver en face de la réserve à l'arrière du bâtiment. A la porte de l'enclos, qui s'étendait dans les parties s'ombre de la forêt, attendait le professeur … .

«As-tu déjà visité l'enclos du Centre, Black ?» Demanda Keteeleria ouvrant une porte dans le grillage.

En réponse, Black secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est la fierté des chercheur de notre centre. Dans cette réserve on trouve toutes les espèces de pokemon présent à Unys, ce qui nous permet de les étudier plus facilement. Toutes, sauf certaines espèces rares que nous n'avons put approchés. » L'informa le professeur, avançant dans l'enclos. « Tu ne peux savoir la surprise que j'ai eu quand nos éleveurs m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'un pokémon exotiques était apparut sous leurs yeux.»

Les paupières de Black battirent plusieurs fois, avant que celui ne demande, l'air perplexe :

« Un pokemon exotique ? Apparut ? »

« Oui, d'après nos informations, c'est un pokemon qui serait originaire de Kanto ou Jotho. » Répondit Keteeleria, qui fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit objet métallique qu'elle tendit à Black. « Ceci répondra à tes autres question. »

Black prit l'objet et le sous-pesa. Il était petit, mais il sentait bien son poids dans sa main, sans être lourd pour autant. Le métal dont il était fait, était froid, et semblait incassable. L'écran, recouvert d'une mince feuille de plastique, était propre comme un sous neuf. La partie inférieur de l'objet était recouverte d'un plastique rigide rouge avec au centre, un bouton blanc sur lequel pressa Black. Soudain, un deuxième écran sortit de sous le premier, et l'appareil vrombissait sous l'agitation du mécanisme qui s'activait sous sa coque. Les deux écrans s'allumèrent, montrant de nombreuses images de pokémon.

« Mais c'est un pokedex ! Vous me l'offrez ? » Demanda Black haletant.

« Oui ! Considère-le comme un cadeau pour nous excuser de n'avoir put te donner un starter. » Dit le professeur en souriant de la réaction de Black « C'est le modèle le plus récent mis au points par les chercheurs. Ce pokédex est munit d'une fonction nationales, et pourra te donner de informations sur les pokémon des cinq régions dont les centres de recherche pokémon collaborent. Pour recevoir les informations du pokémon désiré, il suffit de pointer la caméra situait à l'arrière du pokédex sur ce pokémon. Tu peux aussi prendre jusqu'à deux mille photos, ainsi que 5 heure de film avec l'option secondaire du Dex. Le pokédex ne te donnera des informations que sur les pokémon rencontrés. Le pokédex n'affichera que le nom et l'image d'un pokemon non-vu. Il est aussi équipé d'un écran tactile à reconnaissance digitale pour éviter toute tentative de vol.»

Black regarda le pokédex, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

«Whoua … Incroyable ! Et dire que ce bijou est pour moi ! Merci professeur ! » S'écria Black en faisant défilé les images de pokémon.

« Mais je t'en prie. Et pour en revenir à notre histoire, je disais qu'un pokémon exotique qui apparaît d'un coup est une chose, mais le plus étrange était qu'il était couvert de blessure et tenait une pokéball dans la bouche. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tiens. On est arrivé. » Souligna Keteeleria.

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, ils arrivèrent tout deux dans une clairière assez large, sombre, à cause arbres qui filtrait les rayons du soleil, et apaisante, par la simplicité de l'endroit enjolivé par le son ruisselant d'un petit ruisseau tranchait la clairière en deux. Au milieu de la clairière était bâtit un cabanon de bois. Celui-ci était assez particulier, au lieu d'imposer sa structure à la nature, il semblait s'adapter à son environnement. Dans le toit du bâtiment avait était laisser deux trous par lesquelles passait une imposant branche d'un chêne situait à la lisière de la clairière, et la structure avait était surélevé afin d'éviter de détourner le cour du ruisseau. Le professeur lui fit signe de la suivre.

Black monta les trois marches qui le séparer de l'entrée. Lorsque le professeur poussa la porte, ils furent dans une pièce remplis de piles de paperasse, essentiellement composé de croquis de scène de la vie quotidienne de telle pokemon, ou rapports sur l'activité au sein d'une espèce. Il travaillait dans le cabanon deux pièces, deux scientifiques, qui se retournèrent, un certain soulagement se lisant sur leur visage cerné.

« Professeur ! Nous vous attendions. » S'exclama l'un des scientifique.

« Comment va-t-il depuis hier ? » Demanda le professeur.

« Son état c'est stabiliser, nous avons pu désinfecter ses plaies et vider le sang qui s'était accumulé dans ses poumons. » Expliqua ce qui semblait être l'apprenti du premier scientifique.

« Laisser moi voir. » Ordonna calmement le professeur Keeteleria.

Les deux scientifiques s'écartèrent tout deux d'une table, laissant paraitre une table sur laquel était allongé un pokémon. Le pokémon était de taille moyenne et ressemblé à un félin au pelage rosâtre. Le félin avait une longue queue qui se séparait en une double queue sur la fin, et sur son visage qui possédait de longue moustache touffue, était incrusté un joyau mauve reluisant faiblement. Mais Black remarqua que de nombreux bandages étaient enroulés autour du torse du pokémon. Black n'avait jamais vu ce pokémon.

« Qu'elle est ce pokémon ? » Demanda Black au professeur.

L'instant d'après, Black se mit un claque sur le front. Il avait un pokédex à présent. Il sortit l'appareil qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche, et pointa l'objectif sur le pokémon. Le pokédex bipa, et afficha la fiche du pokémon au coté de son image officiel, une voix masculine s'éleva de l'appareil.

**« Mentali, Pokémon Soleil : Sa fourrure est si sensible qu'il peut détecter les vibrations de l'air et prédire le temps qu'il fera. Seuls les Mentali heureux avec leur dresseur apprennent à voir le futur : ils développent cette capacité pour protéger leur maître. »**

Un pokémon capable de voir l'avenir ? Whoua … Décidément les pokémon avait des capacités hors du commun. Le pokédex révéla d'autre information comme quoi que ce Mentali était une femelle. Black prit quelques clichés du pokémon avant de ranger son appareil dans sa poche.

Le professeur avait pendant ce temps, soulevait les bandages pour inspecter les blessures du Mentali. Sous les épaisses bandes devenus rouge, était visible une grosse cicatrice qui avait la forme d'une morsure. Black ne put réprimait un frisson de dégout à la vue de la profondeur de la blessure, et un autre frisson de peur à la pensé de quel Pokémon avait put causer une telle morsure. Keeteleria refit le bandage et se tourna vers les deux scientifiques et déclara :

« Ce n'était pas un simple combat entre dresseur, ça m'a tout l'air d'un règlement de compte. »

« Mais pourquoi professeur ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait pensez cela. » Demanda le plus jeune scientifique.

« Dans un combat Pokemon, aussi violent qu'il soit, un dresseur aurait ordonné à son pokémon de cesser son assaut avant que le pokémon de son adversaire ne soit trop sévèrement blessé. Sinon il aurait put être poursuivit par la ligue si le pokémon en question était mort. Mais dans ce cas si, le pokémon était au seuil de la mort et cette blessure aurait put lui être fatale. » Expliqua le professeur, croisant les bras. « De plus, il est clair que le pokémon présent dans la pokéball trouvée devait être le centre du conflit. Ce Mentali a dut s'enfuir pour protéger cette pokéball. Ou est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Ici professeur. » Dit le vieux scientifique ouvrant un tiroir sous le bureau.

Le vieux scientifique prit dans le tiroir une pokéball que Black avait déjà vu. Elle était totalement blanche la coque reluisante, séparé en deux par ligne rouge écarlate. Une Honor Ball ! C'était des pokéball très rares acheté par des collectionneurs lors d'événement majeur. Le professeur remercia le scientifique qui lui remit la précieuse pokéball.

« Black viens dehors avec moi. » Dit Keeteleria en sortant du cabanon.

Black marcha vers la sortie, jetant un dernier regard au Mentali, avant d'aller à la suite du professeur qui l'attendait dans la clairière.

« Black, je voulais t'emmenais ici pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu te procurer ton premier pokémon… » Commença Keeteleria, s'excusant une nouvelle une nouvelle fois.

« Professeur, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir jusqu'ici juste pour me présenter des excuses ? » L'interrompit Black.

« Non, je voulais aussi te remettre ceci. » Dit le professeur en montrant la pokéball blanche qu'elle tenait à la main.

Black se tendit brusquement. Que..? Mais pourquoi ? Son interrogation devait se lire sur son visage, car juste à ce moment, le professeur ajouta :

« Je pense que ce pokémon serais mieux sur les routes que dans mon laboratoire. Il a besoin d'espace et de liberté, mais aussi de quelqu'un qui saura libérer son potentiel. Et toi aussi tu dois exploiter le tien. » Dit-elle en mettant l'honor Ball dans les mains de Black.

Le jeune homme regarda la pokéball, un regard indescriptible sur son visage, qui était mélangé de plusieurs expressions la joie, l'envie, l'anxiétude, l'interrogation, et de la détermination. Il allait enfin partir à l'aventure, enfin traverser Unys, découvrir et attraper des pokémons, combattre des dresseurs et champion, peut-être entrer dans la ligue d'Unys et prétendre au titre de champion ! Mais quel était ce pokémon qui serait son premier partenaire dans sa quête ?

Black jeta l'Honor Ball en l'air, qui libéra de sa coque une intense lumière blanche au dessus de lui. Il rattrapa sa pokéball alors qu'un pokémon prenait forme au dessus de lui. La lumière s'estompa, laissant paraître le premier ami de Black.

C'était de loin le pokémon le plus adorable qu'il lui avait jamais été permis de regarder ! Il était un petit d'environ 45 cm, le corps recouvert de court poil beige qui devenait plus touffu et plus soyeux sur ses petites pattes, qui étaient doté d'ailes. Il avait au bout de ses petit et maigre bras, des griffes pointue et rouge pour office de doigt. Son visage tout rond était mignon, et était plutôt grand par rapport à la taille de son petit corps. Sa bouche avait une petite canine pointue qui dépasser les autres plus courtes. Il avait de grands yeux bleus clair et rond qui exprimer une certaine joie et pétillait de bonheur. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses grandes oreilles rouges, s'élevant au dessus de sa tête en forme de V.

Le petit pokémon resta en suspension en l'air, battant des petites ailes sur ses jambes, et posa un regard d'enfant curieux sur Black. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, le petit pokémon se mit à voler à travers la clairière, riant d'un rire cristallin. Black, sortit son pokédex, un sourire aux lèvres :

**« Victini, le Pokémon Victoire : Victini et un pokémon unique dégageant une incroyable quantité d'énergie qu'il confère à son dresseur. On dit d'un dresseur possédant un Victini qu'il n'y aucun combat qu'il ne puisse gagner.»**

Black resta bouche bée devant les données donner par le pokédex. On lui confier donc un pokémon si rare ? Black en était stupéfié, puis il remarqua que le pokédex délivrer quelque information anodine sur les pokémon capturé, comme quoi que ce Victini adorer les sucreries, jouer au chat, et qu'ils détester les légumes et l'eau. Black éteignit son Dex, juste avant de remarquer que son nouveau pokémon voler vers lui, fatigué de voler. Le Victini se posa sur l'épaule de Black, le regardant avec un sourire mignon. Black se sentit fondre, il était vraiment trop adorable. Black répondit de son sourire, avant d'ajouter.

« Salut, je suis Black, ton nouvel entraineur. » Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Victini fit un visage amical, faisant un signe de victoire avec ses griffes rouges.

_« Salut ! Moi je suis Victini, ton nouvel ami ! »_

… le visage de Black se figea sous le choc, laissant sur lui son sourire accueillant. Après quelque seconde, Black reprit ses moyens, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il haleta plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le Victini se pencha vers le visage de Black, la mine inquiète pour le jeune homme.

_« Tu vas bien, dis ? »_ Demanda le petit pokémon.

Black n'avait pas mal entendu, ce Victini venait bien de parler, était-ce un de ces pouvoirs ? Le Pokedex l'aurait surement mentionné. Black reprit après son calme, après quelque profonde inspiration.

« Mais tu parles ! » S'exclama Black en regardant le pokémon.

_« Bah oui, j'ai finit par apprendre à un certain âge !_ » Répondit le Victini avec enthousiaste.

Black se tourna vers le professeur Keeteleria, qui regardait la scène avec un certain amusement. Ce pokémon parlait ! Ne le remarquez t'elle pas ? Soudain, une pensée frappa Black. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, peut-être était-il le seul à l'entendre … C'est bon, Black était fou.

« Je suis fou surement. » Murmura Black, sentant quelque chose de griffue lui tirant le col de sa veste..

_« Black, il y a un truc qui sent bon là dedans ! »_ Dit le Victini en pointant le sac avec insistance.

Non Black tu n'es pas fou, ses paroles sont liées à la réalité. Il reporta son attention sur le pokémon et demanda :

« De quoi tu parle … Hey ! Arrête ! » S'exclama Black alors que le Victini jetait tout les affaires hors de son sac. Enfin, le petit pokémon sortit avec un sourire triomphateur une sucette en spirale qu'il avait rangée dans une poche interne. Le Victini arracha de ses canines l'emballage avant de croquer dans la sucrerie. Tiens, il s'avait s'y faire avec ce genre de fabrication humaine ? Il devait en avoir cotoyer certain dans le passé. Cela expliqué que Victini soit à l'aise avec les humains.

_« Délicieux ! »_ S'écriat-il en s'allongeant sur l'épaule de Black. _« C'est encore mieux ici ! »_

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire sur mon épaule ? » Demanda Black.

_« Ouais ! C'est comme un grand frère portant son petit frère ! »_ Expliqua le Victini. D'un coup, il arrêta de croquer la sucette, les yeux illuminé par une idée soudaine. _« Je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Nii-san ! »_ Déclara le petit pokémon, avant de retourner son attention sur sa sucette.

« Hein ? Mais … Oh, tant pis. » Soupira Black. « Tiens ça me fait penser, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. »

_« Jge m'agpel, Bictini ! »_ Dit le pokémon Victoire après avoir mit la sucette en entière dans la bouche.

« Je ne comprends pas, parle pas la bouche pleine. » Réprimanda Black, un peu exaspérer par l'aptitude de son nouvel ami.

_« J'ai que je m'appelle Victini. »_ Dit Victini, mécontent d'enlever sa sucette de la bouche.

« Mais Victini c'est le nom de ton espèce ! » S'exclama Black.

_« Le vieux monsieur m'appelais comme ça ! » _

« Que dirais tu d'un nom rien qu'à toi ? » Demanda Black, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_« Mon nom me convient ! »_

« Que dirais tu Vincent ? »

Le Victini secoua la tête.

« Vince ? » Demanda Black alors que le petit pokemon secoua une nouvelle fois. « Victor ? »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, et Black réfléchit, soudain, il claqua des doigts, un bon nom en tête :

« Que dirais tu de Tony ? » Demanda Black enthousiaste.

Les yeux de Victini s'illuminèrent, et pensa quelques instants. Il sourit à Black, et secoua encore une fois la tête. Le jeune dresseur soupira, abattu.

« Bon et que dirais tu de : Vic ? » Demanda au hasard Black, sachant qu'il serait une nouvelle fois rejeté.

Contre toute attente, le petit pokemon sauta de joie et dit :

_« Ouais, Vic ! C'est un super nom ça Nii-Chan! » _

« Ah bon ? Génial c'est décider alors ! » Dit Black d'un air radieux.

_« Mais je suis un Victini ! »_

Black se mit une claque sur le front, et poussa un cri d'exaspération intérieur. Tant pis, Vic devra s'adapter à son nouveau nom. Black passa une main sur la tête de Vic et la caressa doucement, provoquant chez le pokemon Victoire un petit cri d'aise. Il était si mignon ! Black devait remercier le professeur de lui avoir offert un tel partenaire. Cette pensée provoqua une brusque réaction chez Black. A cause de la singularité de la scène, Black en avait oublié la présence du professeur, et qu'elle avait assisté à son monologue avec un pokémon. Black se tourna vers la dite professeur, et remarqua qu'elle avait sortit un portable, et semblé concentré dessus. Black soupira, soulagé, il espérait garder cela pour lui. Un type qui prétendant parler au pokémon, comment vous le regarderais ? Lorsque le professeur ferma son cellulaire, Black se dirigea vers elle et s'inclina profondément, obligeant Vic à s'accrocher à son épaule pour ne pas tomber.

« Merci professeur ! Je suis le plus heureux des dresseurs ! » S'exclama Black, sans exagérer ses mots.

Le professeur Keeteleria rangea son appareil dans la poche de sa blouse, avant de répondre :

« Ce n'est rien Black. Mais dis moi quelque est ton objectif ? » Demanda le professeur, regardant le nouveau dresseur, désireuse de connaitre.

Black se releva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je veux devenir le nouveau maitre d'Unys ! » Dit Black en pompant le poing en l'air.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, déçu. Tous viser donc le même but ?

« Parce que… »

Black serra des poings, qui tremblaient sous la pression et l'excitation. Cela surpris le professeur, qui ne s'attendait pas à un deuxième objectif.

« … Je veux faire plein de découverte ! »

Le professeur Keeteleria écarquilla des yeux sous le choc. Ses paroles … Il parler comme ce garçon des années auparavant.

**Flashback**

Le soleil frapper fort sur la nouvelle la région du Kanto, trop fort pour moi, la jeune fille aux cheveux brun qui marcher en direction du plus gros bâtiment du petit village du Bourg-Palette. C'était l'heure habituelle où sa mère m'envoyer apporter son repas à son père qui ne rentrer manger à midi, trop occupé par son travail. Lorsque maman le sermonnait en disant que son travail lui prenait trop de son temps, mon père se défendait en disant que c'était plus une passion qu'un métier. Une passion … pfff. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de passionnant à assister le professeur Chen dans ses recherches sur les pokémon. De plus j'étais obligé de me taper tout le chemin jusqu'à ce laboratoire pour lui porter sa boite à repas.

J'arrivais au laboratoire, modeste mais moderne, ou travaillé mon père. Je remarquer qu'aujourd'hui, l'activité semblait être moins importante que d'habitude. Je me dirigeais vers la salle principal, et arriva dans celle-ci, remplit de machine, mais plutôt vide d'homme. Je descendis et vit mon père accompagné du professeur et d'un jeune garçon avec un pokémon jaune sur les épaules qui ressemblé à une souri, qui devait avoir un an de plus que moi. Mon père me remercia comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Je demande à mon père ce qu'il ce passe, il me répond qu'aujourd'hui se dérouler la remise des premier pokémon aux nouveaux dresseurs. Donc ce type avec la casquette rouge et les cheveux en bataille était un jeune dresseur. Celui-ci ce se courba profondément, manquant de faire tomber son pokémon qui s'accrocha à son épaule pour ne pas tomber. Et il dit :

« Merci beaucoup professeur ! »

« Ce n'est rien Red. Mais dis-moi, quel est ton objectif ? » Demanda le professeur.

« C'est simple ! Je veux devenir le nouveau maitre de Kanto, et je veux découvrir ce monde ! »

A ce moment, je vu en regardant ses yeux, une flamme brulait dans ses iris. Je cru halluciner. La passion dans sa voix me fit frémir, comme si il m'avait transmis son amour des pokemons.

**Fin du Flashback **

Le professeur fut surpris par la suite, qui se superposé avec les paroles de ce garçon du passé.

« Ce monde est grand et vaste. Il y a tant d'individu et de pokémon, tous avec une personnalité différente ! J'aimerais faire plein de rencontre et me faire des amis. Avoir le titre de Maitre de la ligue, c'est la consécration ultime au pokémon ! Je pourrais passer ma vie avec eux ! »

Vic écoutait les paroles de Black, et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il regarder cette sucette qu'il tenait dans la main.

_« On va se faire des amis ? »_

Black regarda Vic, son sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres.

« Des tonnes et des tonnes d'ami ! Et si ça se trouve parmi nos adversaires, au tomberas sur mon père. »

_« Hum ? Ton papa ? »_ Demanda Vic.

Le professeur fronça des sourcils. Elle regarda Black d'un air incrédule :

« Ton père ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Maman disais que c'était un dresseur. Il est parti d'Unys pour aller à travers le monde quand j'était tout petit. »

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète Black, tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

Black semblait surpris par la question :

« Bien sur que non. On ne peut pas empêcher un dresseur de répondre à l'appel de l'aventure ! »

Les yeux du professeur grandirent sous l'étonnement. Puis son regard s'adoucit, et elle eut un sourire satisfait. Décidément, ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Keeteleria dit alors :

« J'aime ton état d'esprit. Tu iras loin. Et je te souhaite bonne chance pour atteindre ton but. » Elle sortit alors d'une de ses poches, un boite métallique. « Tiens, cette boite contient des pokéball, ainsi qu'une boite à badges. Tu en auras besoin. » Ajouta-t-elle en mettant la boite dans les mains du jeune dresseur.

« Merci ! » Dit Black, qui sentit quelque chose bouger sur son épaule.

Sur cette épaule, Vic semblait s'impatienter, et commençait à trépigner a force d'attendre.

_« Nii-san, on y va quand ? »_ S'impatienta Vic en tirant sur la veste de son entraineur.

« Tout de suite ! » S'exclama Black, avant de se tourner vers le professeur Keeteleria. « Encore une fois merci pour tout professeur ! Au plaisir ! » Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Bon voyage ! » S'écria le professeur, en faisant son salut militaire perso, avant de leur faire de grand signe de la main.

Le professeur baissa la main lorsque Black fut hors de son champ de vision, un sourire constant sur les lèvres. Ce garçon … Décidément, la volonté de Red n'est pas prête de disparaitre… Le professeur regarda son portable, sur lequel avait été envoyé un message des plus inquiétants.

**Black POV.**

**« Signal #1, GO ! »**

Je courais sur les routes de Renouet, un sourire ne voulant quitter mon visage. Mes pas ressembler plus de petits sauts, tant ma joie était grande. Un moment même, j'ai du crier et truc du genre 'YEAH !' ou bien genre 'YOUPI !' je m'en souvenais plus trop bien, et ni quand je l'avais fait. Mais je l'avais fait un point c'est tout. Vic ne semblait par trop gêné par mes excès de joie. Il était confortablement installé dans mon sac, du quel j'ai du faire de la place, seul sa tête dépassé et me permettais de voir sa tête fendu par un sourire béat, dut au bonheur que lui procurer une simple sucette. J'esquissai un sourire, heureux d'avoir ce petit gourmand avec moi. Lorsque mon regard se retourna sur la route, je remarquai que nous arrivions au bout du village grâce au panneau indiquant le nom de Renouet.

« Regarde Vic ! » Dis-je pour attirer l'attention de mon ami, qui sortit sa tête pour regarder autour de lui. « Une fois ce panneau franchis, nous serons sur les routes d'Unys. »

Les yeux de Vic semblèrent s'illuminer, et il croqua le dernier morceau de sa sucette, avant de brandir le bâton comme une épée. _« Les méchant n'on cas bien se tenir ! » _Dit-il en faisant de grand moulinet avec son arme, je rit devant la scène, jusqu'à qu'un moulinet toucha ma tête. _« Oups pardon. »_

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondis-je en me massant le crâne.

_« En avant ! »_ S'écria Vic, en s'accrochant à ma casquette.

« Prenons une photo avant de partir. » Proposa Black en sortant son pokédex, et prit une photo avec.

Il regarda son travail. La photo était pas mal, là où lui et Vic faisait le signe de la victoire en face du panneau Renouet rayé. Avec plein de photo, il pourrait faire un album souvenir pour le montrer à sa famille.

Sur ce, nous partîmes aux petits trots. Vic et moi s'extasions devant tous, devant une plante à la forme particulière, devant les nuages, les arbres, l'étendue des collines, et les petites flaques. C'est à partir de la flaque que j'ai compris que je délirais. Nous reprîmes la marche quelque peu calmés.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, j'entendis un grognement tout près sur ma gauche. Je me retournai et vis Vic se tenant le ventre. Il avait une mine dépité. Puis un autre grognement subvient après, provenant du ventre du pokémon. En entendant ce bruit, mon ventre rugit en concert avec celui de Vic. Vu le soleil il devait déjà être midi. Une pause pour manger serait préférable. Je repérai un arbre projetant assez d'ombres pour les couvrir du soleil.

**« Signal #1, Stop ! »**

_« Nii-chan j'ai faim… »_ Se plaignit Vic en secouant mon épaule.

« Je sais. »

_« Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter pour manger. »_

« Je sais…

_« Tiens, l'arbre là-bas à l'air pas mal ! »_

« JE SAIS ! » M'écriais-je exaspéré.

Il se passa quelque chose de singulier, les pupilles de Vic se dilatèrent, et commencèrent à briller à cause de l'humidité causé par la monté. Oh non…

« Non, non ! J'voulais ne pas te crier dessus. Ne pleure pas … Chuttttt… » Dis-je afin d'éviter le pire. Je sortis de mon sac un sandwich entouré de plastique. « Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! »

Vic cessa de gémir, et arracha le sandwich de mes mains, avant d'enlever le plastique. Vite remit d'aplomb ce petit… Une fois arrivé à l'ombre de l'arbre, je pris un sandwich qu'avait fait maman pour casser la croute sur la route. Je croquai dans le pain, laissant la nourriture comblé les caprices de mon estomac, avant de me laisser tomber sur le dos, reposant mes jambes fatiguées par la longue marche qu'elles venaient d'endurer. Je me laisser sombrer à mi conscient contre le tronc de cet arbre, dont l'ombre me porter une certaine fraicheur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de pause, nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à arriver dans une immense prairie. Je laissai mon regard courir à travers ses grandes étendues, le permettant de gambader parmi les légères dunes qui briser la monotonie du paysage. Mais, au milieu de ses vastes étendues vides, de nombreux point gris attirèrent mon attention. C'était un groupe de Poichigeon. Je sortis pokédex, et zooma un max sur les pokémon.

**« Poichigeon, le pokémon Tipigeon Il suit scrupuleusement les consignes de son Dresseur, mais il a du mal à comprendre les ordres trop compliqués. Ces Pokémon vivent principalement en ville. Ils sont peu farouches et se regroupent souvent dans les parcs ou sur les places. »**

Hum … Je rangeai mon pokédex dans ma poche, et regarda le groupe de pokémon. Ce pokémon serait parfaite pour débuter. Obéissant, calme, et facile à attraper. J'eu un léger sourire, même un amateur tel que moi pourrais réussir à en dresser un. Je me tournai vers Vic :

« On va essayer de ce faire un nouvel ami, d'accord ? »

_« Ouais ! »_

Je m'élançai alors vers le groupe de Poichieon, dont la plupart de s'envolèrent à mon approche. Les autres étaient restés à picorer au sol, ignorant ma présence. Le plus proche de moi, me regarder d'un air curieux. Je décidai qu'il serait mon adversaire.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur le pokémon Tipgeon, et sortit une ball de la boite que m'avais donné le professeur. Je regardai ma cible, avant de jeter la sphère dessus. La ball rebondit sur le torse de l'oiseau qui laissa échappait un petit cri avant d'être absorber. C'était plutôt facile, je me demandais même pourquoi fallait-il les affronter. Mais j'avais parlé trop vite car quelque seconde après, la ball se rouvrit, laissant s'échappait un Poichigeon paniqué.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher ? » Dis-je en sortant un magazine, _Le dresseur en herbe_.

Je feuilletai le magazine d'aide, avant de m'arrêter sur une page ou ils expliquaient les bases de la capture pokémon. Je lus : « La base que je n'aurais pas a vous rappelez a par si vous êtes bête ou que vous vivez dans un bled paumé, c'est qu'il fau affaiblir au maximum le pokémon adversaire avant de procéder à la capture. » Je me sentie rougir de honte, dire que je ne connaissais même pas les bases. Je me tournai vers Vic, qui avait une mine déçu, après mon essai infructueux :

« Apparemment il vas falloir se battre. Tu es prêt ? » Lui demandais-je.

« J'en fais mon affaire Nii-chan ! » S'écria Vic en tapant de son petit poing sur son torse.

Il sauta de mon épaule avant d'atterrir face au poichigeon le plus proche. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon pokédex afin de vérifier la liste des attaques de Vic. C'était pas mal, il maitriser Vive-attaque, Calcination, Coud'boule et Choc mental. J'allais tous les tester.

« C'est parti ! Vic commence avec une attaque Choc Mental ! » M'écriais-je en pointant l'adversaire de Vic.

Pour entamer les hostilités, les yeux de Vic brillèrent d'une lueur orange, soulevant le pokémon Tipigeon dans les airs par son pouvoir mentale. Lorsqu'il relâcha son pouvoir, son adversaire tomba au sol, se tenant la tête, prit d'une vilaine migraine.

« Bien enchaine avec Coud'boule ! » Ordonnais-je

Avant que le poichigeon n'est put reprendre ses moyens, sauta sur lui pour lui assenai un coup de tête sur son crane déjà douloureux, et tomba en arrière. Je serrai le poing, content de voir mes attaques faire mouche.

« Vive-attaque ! »

Le corps de Vic fut entouré d'une lueur blanche, avant qu'il ne fondît comme un éclair sur Poichigeon, l'envoyant volé en arrière, avant de se relever tibutant comme un alcoolique.

« On le tient Vic ! Finis le avec Calcination ! »

Soudain, les oreilles de Vic brillèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre, alors que Vic qu'un trait de feu dans equel fut prit le poichigeon qui poussa de petit piaillement de douleur, avant de tomber au sol, KO. Vic se tourna vers moi, avec un de ses petits sourires adorables dont-il avait le secret, et me fit un signe de Victoire avec ses doigts.

« J'ai gagné Nii-chan ! » Dit Vic en faisant une danse de la victoire improvisé.

« Ouais ! Bien joué ! » Le félicitais-je en tendant ma main vers lui, dans laquelle il tapa. Je sortis une pokéball. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à le capturer et … »

Le reste de ma phrase s'envola devant ce que je vis. Tout le groupe de poichigeon s'était massé derrière le corps inconscient de leur camarade, regardant Vic et moi d'un regard furieux, gonflant leur poitrine pour se montrer intimidant. Je ramassai lentement ma Ball qui était resté par terre avant de me relever.

« D-Du calme. On peut en discuter calmement. » Demandais-je d'air un suppliant. Un frisson de peur me prit quand je vis une lame composé d'air explosé devant moi. Ils commencé à nous attaquer avec des Tranch'Air. « On se casse, Vic ! » Criais-je alors que mon ami volait déjà en direction de lisière de la forêt. Je courus après lui, terrifié par l'assaut des pokémon, qui fondait sur nous. Bizarrement, contrairement a moi, cette délicate situation semblait plus amusé Vic que le terrifié.

« Ça c'est l'aventure Nii-chan ! » Cria-il en riant d'un éclat cristallin.

« Arrête de divaguer et cours ! » Paniquais-je.

**Une heure plus tard.**

Nous nous arrêtâmes, à bout de souffle, dans une clairière caché par des buissons s'étendant entre les arbres environnants. Par chance nous avions semé le troupeau nous poursuivant, étant avantagé par la densité de la forêt. Après cette longue escapade, j'étais courbé par l'effort, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Sous mon survêt' bleu, mon t-shirt noir était trempé de sueur. Au dessus moi, Vic me regardait d'un air amusé.

_«Tu n'as pas l'air très endurant.»_ Pouffa-t-il en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir son rire.

« C'est un exploit pour un humain de courir aussi pendant toute une heure. » Répliquais-je.

_« Si tu le dis. »_ Dit Vic en ricanant d'un air moqueur.

Je m'abstins de dire une répliquer vicieuse qui me traversa l'esprit, de peur de blesser son petit et fragile cœur. Je regardai la clairière, qui donnait un espace assez confortable, ainsi que le soleil qui avait déjà commençait à disparaitre derrière la cime des arbres.

« On va camper ici pour la nuit. » Déclarais-je.

Sur ces mots, je m'attelai à monter le camp, afin de le terminer avant que la nuit ne se fasse trop sombre. Lorsque la clairière fut plongé dans l'obscurité, je pus achever de monter la tente, d'allumer le feu de camp, seul tache à laquelle avait participé Vic, profitant de sa douce chaleur dans le froid nocturne d'Unys. Je cueillis aussi quelques baies poussant dans les buissons nous entourant, ayant pour seul provision les sandwiches de maman. Ce fut un moment de repos des plus agréables, Vic faisait un numéro de jonglage avec ses baies avant de tous les rattraper avec la bouche. Je remarquais que peut importe ce qu'il faisait, il semblait heureux, et moi aussi.

Une fois le diner achevé, la Lune projeter une douce lumière sur la forêt. J'en profitai pour sortir un magazine que j'avais acheté il n'y as pas longtemps, sur les techniques de dressage et de combat. Je feuilletai les pages, avant de me tournai pour dire à Vic :

« Tu as vu il y a un article très intéressant sur les attaques combinés… » Je m'arrêtai lorsque je vis qu'il s'était assoupit contre la paroi de la tente. Je souris, on aurait vraiment crut voir un enfant. Je reportai de nouveau mon attention sur l'article. D'après celui-ci, de plus en plus de dresseur favoriser les créations d'attaque, provoquant des effets surprenant et dévastateur. Je me demande qu'elle attaque je pourrais créer avec Vic. Aucune idées me vint en tête sur le coup. Bah je verrais plus tard on a tout notre temps. Je sortis mon pokédex faisant défiler les images de pokémon de la région d'Unys. Je me demande quel sera ma première capture, il y avait parmi les images des pokémons qui me disait bien, mais bon, je n'étais pas sur de tous les rencontrer un jour. Je regardais les photos et les informations que j'avais collecté, profitant d'une nuit calme et silencieuse.

**« Signal #2 GO ! »**

« Ce ne serait pas un pokédex que tu as là ? »

Je sursautai brusquement touchant le rebord de l'entrée de ma tente, et tourna par réflexe, ma tête vers l'origine de la voix. Nez à nez avec moi, ce tenait un adolescent qui baissait les yeux sur l'appareil que j'avais en main. Je poussai un cri de surprise, me levant en hâte pour m'éloigner de l'inconnu. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver ! Il y avait une bonne demi-douzaine de mètre en lui et moi, et l'inconnu avait aussi reculé, surpris de ma réaction. J'haletai tentant de reprendre mon calme, et je pus alors prêter attention au physique de l'adolescent. Il faisait la même taille que moi, et aborder une longue chevelure verte qui tombait en queue de cheval dans son dos, ne laissant aucune mèche tomber sur son visage et cacher ses yeux émeraude. Il portait un sweet blanc à manche longue, par-dessus un t-shirt noir, et avait un ample pantalon noir. Il avait quelque bibelot sur lui, comme cette espèce de rubik-cube à sa ceinture, et ce pendentif à la forme étrange pendant à son cou. Il dégageait une aura calme mais anormale, ce qui me fit penser qu'il devait être un doux fou. Qu'est qu'il me veut ? Je pris mon courage à deux avant de demander d'une voix tremblante :

« Qui es tu ? »

« C'est impoli de poser une question en ignorant la mienne. »

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à mon pokédex, et pourquoi posait-il la question, qui ne connait pas les pokédex ?

« Oui c'en est un, pourquoi ? »

L'expression de l'inconnue changea, et son visage devint plus grave et sérieux.

« Donne le moi. » Ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je en resserrant ma prise sur l'appareil.

« Je dois détruire cette objet maléfique. »

« Mais … En quoi un pokédex est maléfique. C'est juste un répertoire de données. »

« C'est la cause de la séquestration de nombreux pokémon dans des pokéball. Ils sont injustement privés de liberté avant d'être relâché dans des habitats qui leur sont inconnus. »

« C'est faux ! » M'écriais-je soudainement.

L'individu me regarda, interrogateur. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire que le dresseur capturer les pokémon seulement pour remplir leur base de données personnelle. Je devais lui dire.

« Les pokédex servent à mieux connaitre les pokémons. A mieux s'en occuper. Si on arrive à mieux les comprendre, les liens qui nous unis deviennent plus fort ! »

L'individu poussa un long soupir, avant de lever sur moi un regard ennuyé.

« Les humains ne comprendront jamais les pokémons. Vous n'entendez pas leur voix. » Déclara-t-il, blasé.

« Leur voix ? »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Maintenant, donne-moi ce pokédex. »

Je rangeai mon pokédex, laissant l'inconnu devinait la réponse.

« Si tu le veux ainsi. Kungfouine, viens m'aider mon ami. »

A l'appelle de l'adolescent, un pokémon bondit hors de la bosquet, se postant devant lui. C'était un bipède, ayant des poils blanc sur tout le corps et des rouges sur les bras et les jambes. Je ne voulus pas sortir mon pokédex, je craignais la réaction de l'inconnu. Mais je savais que c'était un type combat, j'aurais donc l'avantage grâce au type spy.

« VIC ! Viens m'aider ! » Criais-je à l'attention de Vic.

Par chance, tout ce tapage avait réveiller mon ami, qui regardait la scène du haut de la tente. Il vola jusqu'en face de moi et fit un signe victoire :

_« Aye Nii-san ! »_ Dit-il en se posant en face de moi, son visage heureux comme d'habitude.

« Ca me blesse d'avoir à blesser un pokémon, mais si les dresseurs ne les utiliser pas pour combattre, il n'y aurait pas tant de pokémon qui souffre. » Dit-il, alors qu'une peine se lisait bien sur son visage neutre.

« J'ai l'impression que tu viens d'une autre planète… Tu ne vois même pas l'intérêt des combats pokémon. »

« Si c'est comme pour tout les autres dresseurs. La gloire et la puissance, je n'y vois alors aucun intérêt. »

« C'est pour renforcer les liens qui nous unis à nos pokémon dans des situations difficiles ! »

L'adolescent contre toute attente, commença à rire. Qu'est qu'il y a ? Un truc le faisait marrer ?

« Ne fait pas attention. J'ai seulement rencontré il n'a pas longtemps dans la journée, une personne disant la même chose que toi. » Dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres. « C'était une personne intéressante, j'espère que tu le seras aussi. »

Il commença a jouer avec son pendentif le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il tourna alors son regard vers moi.

« Tu as l'air de croire en ce que tu crois être juste, montre moi alors la force de tes convictions. »

**« Signal #2 Stop »**

Il n'est vraiment pas bien … Tant pis, je ne peux pas fuir, tout mes affaire son ici, je vais devoir le combattre. Mais c'est mon premier combat contre un dresseur, cela risque d'être moins facile que contre un poichigeon sauvage. Je m'agenouillai à la hauteur de Vic, qui se tourna vers :

« Vic je compte sur toi. Ne te retient pas, ce ne sont pas des amis, ce sont les méchants. »

Vic frappa de son poing contre son petit torse, abordant un sourire confiant.

_« Laisse moi faire, les héros battent toujours les méchants, non ? »_

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Comme j'aimerai que se soit le cas… Mais à présent il fallait que je me donne à fond.

« Vic, commence avec Vive-attaque ! »

Une énergie blanche entoura Vic, qui fila sur son adversaire comme une fléche, laissant une trainée blanche derrière lui.

« Utilise Jet de sable. »

Le Kungfouine posa sa patte au sol, envoyant quelques jet de sable sur le visage de tony qui filer vers lui. Vic se frotta les yeux, perdant de vue son adversaire qu'il frôla avant de percuter un arbre de la clairière. La collision l'envoya au sol, étourdi par un mal de crâne.

« VIC ! » M'écriais-je inquiet.

Il m'a eu comme un bleu.

« Ce n'est pas terrible, kungfouine, projette le s'il te plait. »

Son pokémon empoigna Vic qui ne s'était pas encore remis, avant de l'envoyer valdinguer dans les airs.

« Intercepte-le avec charge. »

Le kungfouine courut à travers la clairière, percutant violemment mon amie avant qu'il n'ait touché le sol. Vic atterrit brusquement à mes pieds, poussant un petit cri. Je me baissai vers lui, l'air soucieux.

« Vic ça va ? » Demandais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

_« Eh c'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait ! »_ Cria Vic vexé à l'attention du Kungfouine.

Le pokémon haussa les épaules, se remettant en garde. L'inconnu regarda Vic, l'air compatissant.

« Le combat sont ainsi, ils sont impitoyable. Tu peux encore t'en passer. »

Vic sembla ne pas faire attention à se que lui disait, et continuer à crier sur son adversaire et le traitant de 'Méchant' ou de 'Pas beau' ou autre clash de gamin. Sur le coup j'aurais soupiré si un détail ne me traversa pas l'esprit. Il venait de répondre à la phrase de Vic ? Il comprenait les pokémon lui aussi ! Je n'eu pas le temps de lui posait la question, que l'inconnu lança une offensive.

« Kungfouine, utilise poursuite. »

Le corps de Kungfouine fut entourer d'une énergie noire, alors que se dernier se jetait sur Vic. Il attaque avec une attaque efficace, alors je vais le contrer avec une super efficace aussi !

« Intercepte-le avec Choc mental ! »

Les yeux de Vic brillèrent d'une lueur orange, et je souris lorsque je regardai cette même lueur entourer le Kungfouine ennemi. J'arrêtai vite de sourire quand je vis le Kungfouine avancer comme si de rien n'était. Mais yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand lorsque je vis Vic se faire percuter par son ennemi, avant que celui ne le plaque brutalement contre un arbre, et que Vic crache un peu de sang. Je me tournai vers le dresseur, qui regarda la scène peiné.

« Stop ! Arrêtes-tu lui fait mal ! » Lui ordonnais-je.

L'adolescent ferma et soupira, l'air déçu. Il claqua des doigts, et le Kungfouine s'écarta de Vic qu'il écraser contre le tronc de l'arbre, et mon partenaire tomba au sol, se tenant le ventre. Je regardais mon ami à terre, désemparé, attristé. Le dresseur sans nom commença à parler, je l'écouter à moitié :

« Les combats n'apporte que souffrance. » Il leva sur moi des yeux perçant. « Tu disais que les combats rapprocher les dresseur et les pokémon. Aurais-tu perdu foi en tes convictions ? »

Je serrai la mâchoire, grinçant des dents. Merde … Que faire ? Devrais-je abandonner ? Ce serait préférable, il était trop fort. Je fermai les yeux, sentant les larmes monter. Quel nulle je suis, et Vic souffre a cause de ma nullité.

_« Ne t'en fais pas Nii-chan ! »_

Je rouvris les yeux, et aperçus Vic, qui s'appuyait sur son genou, afin se relevait lentement sur ses petites jambes, se tenant le ventre. Mais j'aperçus surtout qu'il avait un plus grand sourire que d'habitude. Il avait l'air joyeux. Il me regarda, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étincelle.

_« C'est pas fantastique Nii-san ? Qu'il y ait sur notre route des adversaires aussi puissants ! »_

Je le regardai s'extasier sur l'idée, complètement surpris.

« Vic… » Murmurais-je.

« Moi je sais pas pour toi Nii-san, mais moi les combat comme ça, ça me met le moral à 200% ! »

Je pus m'empêcher de sourire, Vic était tellement déraisonnable. Mais il avait raison, on a eu se que l'on voulait, mieux vaut ne pas s'en plaindre. J'essuyai mes yeux humides, avant des regarder nos ennemi d'un regard empli de détermination.

« Tu as raison, viens, on va leur mettre une bonne raclé ! » Déclarais-je.

« Bien dit Nii-san ! » S'écria Vic enthousiaste.

Vic se remit en position devant moi, faisant face à nos adversaires. Je retournai ma casquette, dans un geste instinctif, sentant mon esprit combattif s'éveiller. Je commençai à réfléchir lorsqu'un détail vint me pertuber, pourquoi choc mental n'avais fait aucun dégât ? En plus, un Kungfouine peut connaitre une attaque ténébres ? Soudain la réponse me vint :

« Ce n'est pas un Kungfouine, n'est pas ? » Demandais-je.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » Dit l'inconnu.

« Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais devoir le forcer à se montrer ! C'est parti pour le deuxième round ! Vic utilise Coup'Boule ! » M'exclamais-je en pointant le Kungfouine du doigt.

Vic sauta sur son ennemi, qui était déjà parer à l'attaque.

« Esquive et enchaine avec poursuite. » Ordonna calmement l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

Le pokémon ennemi fit un saut sur le coté, évitant le coup de tête de Vic, et a peine il rentra en contact avec le sol, qu'il s'élança sur Vic.

« Calcination ! » Ordonnais-je en serrant des poings.

« Saute Kungfouine ! » Demanda rapidement le dresseur.

Vic se concentra, et libéra assez rapidement un trait de feu qui alla à l'encontre de son ennemi. Mais heureusement pour le Kungfouine, il écouta son maitre, stoppant sa charge pour sauter par-dessus les flammes. Je souris. Comme prévu.

« VIVE-ATTAQUE ! » Criais-je en levant le poing vers le 'Kungfouine'.

Une lueur blanche enveloppa Vic, qui fila sur un Kungfouine sans appuie, le percutant comme une comète. Vic continua sa course effrénée, fracassant son ennemi contre un arbre, l'encastrant dedans.

« Zorua ! » S'exclama le dresseur choqué.

Le kungfouine se détacha de l'arbre, tombant au sol, lorsqu'une lumière mauve l'entoura, et un petit renardeau noir tomba au sol. Un Zorua ! Je sortis mon pokédex sans crainte, le pointant sur Zorua, alors qu'une voix robotique masculine s'éleva.

**« Zorua, le pokémon Sombrenard. Il a le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence des autres. On dit qu'il se transforme souvent en petit enfant silencieux. Il peut se transformer en humain ou en d'autres Pokémon. Il se protège du danger en dissimulant sa vraie identité »**

C'était donc ça ! Il avait utilisé sa capacité à créer des illusions ! C'était malin de le transformer en pokémon combat. On avait réussis ! C'était déjà un grand pas vers la victoire ! Vic courut vers moi, sautant à ma hauteur, le visage aussi radieux que le mien.

« YEAH ! » Nous criâmes en se tapant dans les mains.

Je regardai le dresseur aux cheveux verts, qui était étonné.

« Ils ont deviné l'identité de mon pokémon, et on réussis à déjouer l'illusion. Je les aie sous-estimés. »

« Alors, tu vois ce qui peut naitre du lien qui unit un dresseur et son pokémon ! » Demandais-je.

Le dresseur resta coït, regardant son pokémon se relever. « Le combat n'est pas finis. » Dit-il calmement.

Je souris, sentant l'excitation du combat montait. Je regardai Vic, l'air confiant.

« Allez Vic, on remet ça ! » M'exclamais-je.

_« Oui ! On s'enflamme ! »_ Dit mon ami en sautant.

Lorsque le pokémon adverse reprit positon, je me tournai regarda le dresseur qui dit :

« Je pense qu'on vas devoir un peu se lacher Zorua. »

« Comme si on aller vous laisser faire, Vic, Coud'boule ! »

Alors que Vic courait vers Zorua, le dresseur inconnu fit quelque chose d'étrange, il claqua deux fois de langue, avant de claquer des doigts une fois. Zorua commença a ricaner, alors que des ses yeux devinrent rouge, et un regard rouge grossit devant lui. Gros yeux. Soudain, les yeux rouge commencèrent à se démultiplier, encerclant Vic, qui s'arrêta, intimider par la multitude d'énormes yeux rouge qui le fixé. Une attaque combinée !

« Vic sort de se cercle ! »

Vic semblait ne pas m'entendre, appeuré par la technique employer par le Zorua.

« C'est inutile. Zorua, combo-griffe. »

Le Zorua ennemi se rua sur Vic dont l'attention était détournée, et commença à le griffer de tout part. Vic endura avant de se faire éjecter du cercle par une attaque griffe. Vic se releva lentement, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Je serrais des dents, mes options étaient limitées et il avait un grand avantage de type. Si seulement je pouvais utiliser choc mental… Mais oui !

Je relevai la tête, montrant un sourire confiant à mon adversaire. Il faut que j'en finisse vite, sinon Vic va finir par lâcher.

« Vic, utilise Choc-mental ! Sur ce pommier ! »

Les yeux de Vic brillèrent d'une lumière orangée, concentrant son pouvoir sur l'arbre au dessus de Zorua afin de le secouer. Avant qu'il n'ait put faire quoi que ce soit, une pluie de pomme tomba sur Zorua, qui passa ses pattes sur sa tête afin de protéger. C'était ma chance.

« Maintenant Coud'boule ! »

Vic se jeta sur un Zorua désemparé, lui assenant un violent coup de tête, l'envoyant au sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je lançai mon prochain ordre :

« Enchaine avec Calcination ! » M'écriais, pompant du poing.

Vic tira un nouveau trait de feu que Zorua ne put éviter. Le Sombrenard poussa de petit cri alors qu'il se roulait par terre pour étouffer le feu qui brulait les poils de son flanc gauche. Il fallait en finir tout de suite.

« Achève-le avec Vive-attaque ! »

« Non. Contre le avec Explonuit ! » Ordonna l'inconnu.

Je regardais avec horreur Vic fonçait sur le Zorua, qui avait libérait une bulle d'énergie noir en expansion autour de lui. Mais c'est alors qu'une chose se produisit, alors qu'il aller heurter l'attaque ténébres, la lueur blanche autour de Vic s'enflamma, enveloppant Vic d'un manteau de flamme. Je connais cette attaque …

Et je ne pus penser à rien d'autre, lorsqu'une explosion du au choc des attaques, projeta dans un violent vent, un nuage de fumée noir. Je passai mon bras devant mon visage, plissant les yeux afin de les protégeais. Mince, qui avais gagné ? Je regardai le nuage de fumée s'abaissait, laissant découvrirent les deux pokémon, étendue sur le sol. Je me précipitai alors vers Vic le prenant dans mes bras. Il était KO. Merde, on a vraiment eu chaud, si Vic n'avait pas cette attaque à la dernière seconde, il n'aurait pas été capable de percer l'Explonuit de son adversaire. Je leva les yeux vers mon adversaire, qui avait prit son compagnon dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner. Je me releva, avant de l'interpeller.

« Attend. Répond maintenant à ma question. » Lui demandais-je.

L'adolescent aux cheveux vert s'arrêta, avant de tourner son regard émeraude vers moi.

« Je m'appelle N. » N se tourna complètement vers moi avant de me demander « Tu est une personne intéressante aussi. Dis-moi ton nom. »

Donner mon nom à quelqu'un de taré n'était pas la chose qui m'excitait le plus, mais il m'avait donné son nom, même si il voulait me voler, je n'allais quand même pas être impoli pour autant.

« Je m'appelle Black. »

« Eh bien Black, on se reverra souvent. Tant que les dresseurs continueront à asservir les pokémons, je continuerai de poursuivre mes idéals, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne réalité. »

Merde … Tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Tout ce je veux c'est qu'il parte vite, il était vraiment zarb ce mec. Tiens justement, il commence à partir. Arriver à la lisière de la forêt, N dit calmement : « A la prochaine, dresseur Black. », avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre de la forêt.

Je soupirai, soulagé, c'était fini. Ce n'était pas une victoire totale, mais au moins, j'ai réussis à me défendre. Baissa les yeux sur Vic, qui dormait, épuisé dans mes bras, alors que ses oreilles se plaquèrent à l'arrière de sa tête sous le poids de ma main lui caressant le crâne. J'eu un sourire tendre envers mon compagnon. Au moment ou je l'on perdait, il avait était là pour me redonner courage. Maintenant, je suis remonté à block pour mon voyage.

«Reviens Vic. » Dis-je en le faisait rentrer dans son Honor-Ball «Merci. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour aujourd'hui, reposes toi. »

Il fallait que je me hâter d'arriver à la prochaine ville, Vic était blesser, et je n'avais plus de moyen de me défendre. Il fallait me rendre vite au centre pokémon, je ne savais rien de l'état de Vic. Je veux dire, tu vois ton amie s'effondrait après une série de coup, t'es normalement inquiet ou paniqué. Je regardai carte électronique que m'avait donné Maman la veille au soir, et regarda ma position. Je devais être à 1 heures de marche d'Arabelle. Hum … Je vais courir. Je commençai à ranger le campement, ma tente, étouffant les cendres du feu avec de la terre. Après avoir empaqueter mes affaires dans mon sac, je commençai à marcher à travers la forêt, à la recherche d'un sentier qui me mènerait jusqu'à Arabelle.

Mon voyage avait vraiment débuté, et je percevais dans mon horizon, mon but, mon objectif, je percevais la ligue.

**Finish ! Enfin, je suis tellement content, et désolé bien sûr. Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ceux qui disent que je suis un salaud, car c'est bien vrai =). J'ai préférer Geeker comme un taré plutôt que d'écrire, et dés que j'ai reprit mon ordi confisquer, je ne me suis pas vraiment sérieux je sais, mais …**

**Black : Mais t'as fini de raconter ta vie ? Nan sérieux c'est très chiant.**

**Moi : C'est fait pour. Mais tu peux pas me foutre la paix, j'ai écris vingt page word te concernant.**

**Vic : Admet qu'il a était sympa Nii-san !**

**Black : On voit que tu n'étais pas dans les placards, Vic.**

**Moi : Moi ! Mettre ce adorable truc dans un placard moisi, tu devrais te refaire ton image de moi.**

**Black : ¤ Réfléchis ¤ Ouais peut-être que …**

**Moi : En tout cas comme prévu tu vas en baver le chapitre suivant.**

**Black : J'en étais sur, tu es toujours le même !**

**Moi : Et ouais. Je vais en profiter pour poser quelque question directement au lecteur, car voici L'HEURE DU QUIZZ ! Eh oui ! Le premier qui dans son commentaire mettra la réponse de la question, aura le privilège de faire une suggestion pour mon prochain chapitre par MP ! Et voila les trois questions pour ceux chapitres :**

**-Question #1 : Qui dans ce chapitre a des tresses ? ( Suu-chan, cette question ne compte pas pour toi, essaye les autres stp. U_U )**

**-Question #2 : Combien de pièce à le bâtiment ou se trouve Mentali ?**

**-Question #3 : Combien de photos peut prendre le Pokédex de Black ?**

**Moi : Vous vous demanderez peut-être pourquoi autant de question. C'est simple, car ce que vont me proposer les gagnants sont des suggestions, et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir tous les accepter. Enfin ça dépend de si elles sont faisable avec le scénario que j'ai en tête ou pas.**

**Bref, moi je me barre geeker … Euh je veux bien sur dire commencer le prochain chapitre évidemment ^^'. Et pour le foot, je dis : ALLEZ LES BLEUS ! EXPLOSE LES, BENZEMA !**

**Allez, Ciao mes lecteur favoris =)**


End file.
